Peril
Peril is a female SkyWing and Queen Scarlet's former arena champion. She has eerie, fiery blue eyes, coppery-orange scales with gold veins running through her wings, and a long, "capable" tail. She was born with too much fire, as a result of absorbing almost all of her twin brother's fire while still in their egg. She is therefore able to burn through almost anything on contact. Her mother is Kestrel. Her twin brother, whose name was going to be Ember, was killed when they were newly hatched by Kestrel in order to save Peril. In Escaping Peril it is revealed that Peril's father is a RainWing named Chameleon in his SkyWing form. She is the main protagonist of Escaping Peril, the eighth Wings of Fire book, and one of the second dragonets of destiny. Biography Pre-Series Peril was born to her mother, Kestrel, and Chameleon, in his Soar form. The egg she hatched from held twins, a very rare occurrence, but while Peril was still in the egg, she absorbed her twin brother's fire. This left him with too little fire and her with an abnormally large amount. Because of this, Kestrel was banned from the breeding program to prevent her from producing any more similar offspring. After Kestrel tried to escape with her dragonets, Queen Scarlet caught her, then told her to kill one of the dragonets, and she and her remaining offspring would be spared. Kestrel did so, choosing the dragon with too little fire to sacrifice in Queen Scarlet's name and killing him with her own claws. However, Scarlet then went back on her word and decided to kill the remaining dragonet and put Kestrel on trial for no specific reason -- most likely because she was Queen and had the power to do so. Kestrel then attempted to flee with her daughter, but her talons and palms were burned as a result of Peril's blazing scales, leaving strange burn scars on her palms (which are later mentioned by the dragonets). Kestrel had no choice but to escape, leaving Peril behind, as SkyWing guards were approaching. After Peril was taken back to the queen's palace, and raised into a young and dangerous dragon, Queen Scarlet told Peril lies about her past to cover up for Kestrel's flight. She told the dragonet that Peril herself scorched her twin brother to death while they were still in the egg, and that her mother had tried to kill her, but Scarlet had saved her and punished Kestrel severely. Scarlet had also deceived Peril into thinking she had to eat black rocks (possibly coals) everyday to survive. Scarlet made certain that Peril would have to stay in the palace and not break free from her control if she ever found out the truth about Kestrel. When Peril, angry at the queen, stopped eating the rocks as a young dragonet, Scarlet poisoned her food, which made her very sick. But once Peril began eating them again, the queen ceased poisoning her food to fool her into thinking the rocks were necessary to her survival. As a young dragonet of about a year and a half old, Peril was kept in a cage of black rocks, similar to the ones she "had to" eat, by Scarlet. On the day before the brightest night, Scarlet had her "new toy" demonstrate her capabilities to Burn, Princes Hawk and Vermilion, and Princess Ruby, by burning the seven SkyWing eggs scheduled to hatch that night to ash. Peril seemed worried that Scarlet would be mad at her for burning the egg handed to her, and hesitated before Scarlet ordered her to burn the rest of them. Peril could burn through any substance -- making her invulnerable yet cursed (as she couldn't touch any other dragon without burning them, besides Clay). Due to her invulnerability and ability to easily burn opponents to death, she was raised by Queen Scarlet to become her arena champion. Peril killed hundreds of dragons in the arena without a second thought, becoming a "monster" who didn't know how to be "nice". Thanks to Queen Scarlet, killing was the only thing Peril knew and was "good" at. ''The Dragonet Prophecy The dragonets had noted that their SkyWing guardian, Kestrel, had odd burn scars on her talons, but had never asked her where they came from. Later, when Clay was taken prisoner, Peril befriended him and began to develop strong feelings for him because he was the only dragon who really understood her. When Clay told her that when he hatched, he was supposedly so vicious towards the other eggs that the guardians had to throw him in the river, (later proven to be his bigwings instincts), Peril suggested that maybe they were both born to kill. She seemed pleased at the idea someone else was like her. Inside the arena, Peril attended to Clay's scratches and wounds by pouring mud on his back and later helped him rescue his friends. Later on, Queen Scarlet forbade Peril from watching Kestrel's trial. Peril mentioned that she hadn't been prohibited from doing so before, and so she decided to hide behind Clay and watch the trial in secret. She then learned the truth about her mother, who turned to be Kestrel, and angrily called upon the Champion's Shield so she could try to protect her from execution. Though this ultimately resulted in the death of Peril's older friend Osprey, Peril did buy her mother some time, though she said, "I may not want you to die, but I don't want to know you." and later regretted this. She attempted to help Clay and his friends escape, only to betray them to Scarlet so that she wouldn't have to lose Clay, who she had grown strongly attached to and slightly possessive of. She was pitted against Clay in Scarlet's Arena for the Champion's Shield face-off. Peril wasn't used to dragons fighting back, giving Clay a slight advantage. Clay attempted to convince Peril to be friends, while Peril tried to get him to abandon the other dragonets for her, but Clay refused to. Due to his strength, Clay had pinned her down (but would never have killed her) when the supposedly sleeping Glory spat her corrosive venom at Burn, who pushed Queen Scarlet into it's path, causing the arena to erupt into panic. At this moment Peril relented and helped Clay and his friends escape. After Clay and his friends escaped, it was briefly thought that Peril could be a dragonet of the prophecy (replacing Glory, the "last minute replacement" for the prophecy), but it was quickly realized that Peril was too old. During the escape, Peril made peace with her mother Kestrel, although she did not leave with her, claiming that they'd meet up one day to learn more about each other. This never happened, however, as Kestrel was killed by Blister in the epilogue. The Brightest Night When Ruby claimed the SkyWing throne, she exiled Peril from the Sky Kingdom because of her abilities. Ruby claimed that she was dangerous, and threatening her with death if she ever returned. Ruby also thought that Peril had murdered her sister, Tourmaline, as a young dragonet. Peril left, and began searching for Scarlet, the only mother she had left. Sunny finds Peril sneaking around Burn's stronghold, intending to free Queen Scarlet from Burn's clutches. At this time, Thorn and the Outclaws are attacking the stronghold, trying to save Sunny, and are vastly outnumbered. Peril asks about Kestrel, and is told about the SkyWing guardian's fate; she is overtaken by sorrow, upset that she would never get to know her mother. Sunny begs Peril to stop the fight between the Outclaws and Burn's soldiers. Peril does so, but only so Sunny would let her free Scarlet. Later, Sunny and Peril follow Smolder and Thorn into the tower housing Burn's collection, including Scarlet. Scarlet orders Peril to free her, and Peril claims that she will do only when Sunny is out of the ex-queen's reach. Scarlet becomes angry, and Peril refuses to free her. The group then leaves without Scarlet. While Smolder takes Sunny and Thorn to the stronghold's library, Peril frees Scarlet and they fly away towards the Sky Kingdom, but Scarlet leaves Peril and disappears into the wilds. During the choosing of the SandWing queen, Clay is bitten by a dragonbite viper, and its venom rapidly begins to spread. Denying that Clay will die, Peril tackles him, stabs her talons into his leg, and burns out the poison. Although Clay has fireproof scales, Peril's claws put him in terrible pain; he thrashes, trying to stop her, but several other dragons hold him down. Although Peril leaves a nasty scar, her talons do save his life. Moon Rising Peril comes to Jade Mountain Academy at Clay's request. Many students are afraid when she arrives, and Starflight thought that she was Queen Scarlet, as he hears screams about a SkyWing. They give her a room by herself because they already have a SkyWing in each winglet, although it is possible that she will be put in the Jade Winglet after the death of Carnelian. Tsunami is not happy about Peril coming to the school but Clay reasons that every dragon deserves a second chance. Winter and Icicle are appalled that the dragonets allowed her to attend, as she had killed many IceWing prisoners in Scarlet's arena. In the epilogue, Scarlet enters Peril's dreams using a dreamvisitor. Peril's dream is shown to be filled with several Scarlets chasing her through the SkyWing Palace, and burnt dragon corpses popping out to attack her. ''Winter Turning Peril was seen in the epilogue of Winter Turning as Darkstalker was reading her mind while she was pacing in an empty cave. Her mind was described as a blazing mess of flames. Her dreams were haunted by Scarlet and her heart was given entirely to Clay, the only dragon she couldn't hurt. Escaping Peril Peril has been loyal to Queen Scarlet, who used her fatal firescales to kill countless dragons in the SkyWing arena. Now, Peril is loyal to Clay, the only dragonet who has ever been her friend. So when Queen Scarlet threatens Jade Mountain Academy, Peril sets off to find her former queen, stop her, and save the day, no matter what it takes. There's just one problem: a strangely persistent SeaWing, Turtle, insists on coming along, too. Turtle is worried about his friends, who left to search for Scarlet and haven't returned. Peril is worried that she might accidentally burn Turtle -- or burn him on purpose, for being so annoying -- and frustrated that she keeps saying and doing the wrong things. She can't escape her firescales, and she can't escape her reputation as the deadliest dragon in Pyrrhia. So when she's offered a chance to trade everything for a second chance, Peril has to decide who she's really loyal to . . . and whether her own scales might actually be worth saving. The story starts off after a brief prologue about Princess Ruby, after that Queen Ruby comes to Jade Mountain Academy to perform the proper SkyWing death rituals for Carnelian, after her untimely demise due to being exploded by a dragonflame cactus. Clay tells Peril to stay inside her cave until she leaves, but Peril (under the impression that Clay had come) leaps into the hallway, nearly bumping into Turtle. He prompts her to eavesdrop on Carnelian's proceedings. They hear a loud roar, making Peril assume that Queen Ruby was just told of Peril's presence in Jade Mountain. Queen Ruby starts yelling at the Dragonets of Destiny, but is interrupted when Scarlet arrives. Peril, The Dragonets, Turtle, and Queen Ruby then go to confront Scarlet. Scarlet appears to be holding what seems like the head of Queen Glory, she then proceeds to throw it at the gathered crowd of dragons. Sunny is left screaming in horror while Tsunami becomes furious, and chases after Scarlet. Ruby demands to know why Peril is in Jade mountain, but Peril replies that even Queen Ruby couldn't keep her from her friends. Clay, Ruby, and Peril study the head in horror, but when Turtle has a look he finds that the head is an enchantment. Scarlet had apparently decapitated a MudWing and enchanted its head to look exactly like their friend Glory's. They are shocked that it had been the work of an animus, because there are very few (known) animus dragons in Pyrrhia. Queen Ruby decides to take the head to Queen Moorhen to identify whose it was. A little while later, Peril is left alone with Clay and Turtle. Peril asks Clay what he wants her to do. He replies that 'he won't be another Scarlet and tell her what to do'. Peril later figures out what Clay really wants: his friends and academy to be safe. The only way to do that was kill Queen Scarlet, so she sets off through the mountains, with an annoying Turtle following her to her annoyance. A little while into their expedition, they were ambushed by four members of the Talons of Peace (Cirrus/Chameleon, a MudWing, Nautilus, and Avalanche), who didn't know who they were or if they were conspiring with Scarlet. After the Talons members confirmed that everyone was on the same side, Turtle and Peril were allowed to continue on to Possibility to find the rest of the Jade Winglet. Later on Peril and Turtle stop for dinner, and Turtle shows her how to catch fish without burning them. Peril discovers that Turtle has been rolling a smooth rock between his shoulders, which she thinks is a bit odd, but decides that SeaWings have some ability to heal themselves with river rocks. The two continue on toward Possibility, and repeatedly catch glimpses of a strange NightWing. When they finally reach the town, Turtle suggests that Peril travel underwater so that she doesn't burn any other dragons, which turns out to be a good tactic. However, when she comes out of the water, a dragonflame cactus explodes at her feet. The explosion doesn't severely injure any dragons, but it does lead Qibli and Moonwatcher to Peril and Turtle. Once Turtle leaves to go see Kinkajou, Peril gets a bit upset and flies into the desert, where she runs into Winter and Foeslayer, who are traveling back to Possibility. Winter seems enraged to see her, and accuses Peril of conspiring with Scarlet. They fight, and Peril accidentally burns Winter when he tackles her. Turtle comes rushing to Winter and Peril along with the others, that Turtle is an animus while he was healing Winter, just like two of his sisters. Everyone is surprised by this, but Turtle assures them that he is perfectly fine at the moment, indicating that he hadn't gone insane from power overuse. Moon then tells Peril about the prophecy, and Peril discovers that they think the first part is about her, to her anger. She flies off in a fit, and runs into a SkyWing decked out in jewelry (without burning it). He claims that he is her father, Soar. He tells her to follow him, and leads her right to Queen Scarlet. After Scarlet rips off Soar's necklace, he is revealed to be a lime-colored RainWing named Chameleon with invariable scales, who grudgingly hates RainWings for banning him from the Rainforest due to his scales. He admits to being the one who harmed Kinkajou, because she was a RainWing, and probably would have laughed at him like the rest of his tribe. He tells Peril about his animus powers (which really came from an animus scroll he had), and offers to give her an enchanted necklace of chains that can remove her firescales. Peril agrees, and under the enchantment, becomes loyal to Queen Scarlet, assisting the former SkyWing queen to take back her kingdom. Scarlet, Peril, and Soar enter the Sky Kingdom, and many SkyWings they pass are still afraid of Peril, because they do not know of the enchantment. They enter the hatchery, where Scarlet is humiliated by some of the dragonets, but she ignores them and asks for her grandson, Prince Cliff. They capture the prince and bring him into the throne room, planning to hold him for ransom until Ruby came and agreed to give up her kingdom in order to keep her son safe. Ruby accuses Peril of killing Tourmaline and betraying her friends, which Scarlet replies to by saying that Tourmaline is still alive, but hidden. Ruby is shocked, but Scarlet dismisses this quickly and forces her to give up her kingdom. An unknown MudWing, seemingly one of Ruby's soldiers, asks Peril what Clay would think. She simply looks at the MudWing and asks who Clay is, making Ruby realize that there is a spell over Peril. Peril states that she was only "following orders" from the first Queen. Ruby orders two of her soldiers to lock her up in one of the dungeons where Kestrel was once held. Ruby arrives and surrenders to Scarlet, who then goes on a tour of the palace with Vermilion to see everything Ruby 'messed up' and becomes furious after learning that Ruby had spent almost all of the Skywing treasure on turning the Skywing arena into a hospital, and forcing him to help her and Peril take over the Sky kingdom again. After Cliff escapes and reunites with his mother, Scarlet appears and tells Peril to burn them. She refuses, finally realizing she is done with Scarlet and her games, and Ruby officially challenges Scarlet to a fight for the throne. Ruby was beat down by Scarlet and was losing the fight until Peril shows everyone that Ruby was Tourmaline all along by taking an animus earring off of her that was enchanted, and Scarlet says she made up Ruby because Tourmaline was becoming 'too dangerous'. Tourmaline then finishes the duel by snapping Scarlet's neck and shouting "For the SkyWings!", ending Scarlet's terrible reign. In the end, Tourmaline thanks Peril, and she reveals who Chameleon is, and forces him to show Ruby what the scroll had done. Chameleon was also forced to make Tourmaline back into Ruby, Tourmaline also stated that she only wanted the appearence of Ruby, to Chameleon's dismay as he said that he was disappointed that she didn't want any superpowers. Peril also thinks wistfully of how she wished she could dance at the full moon festival. Peril and the rest of her group confiscate Chameleon's scroll, and after seeing Moon and the rest of the dragonets unknowingly get into a fight about what happens the scroll, she burns the scroll, saying that it was "too much power for one dragon to have." But in the course of doing so, she released Darkstalker, the ancient NightWing that had enchanted and owned the scroll. Abilities Peril's talons and scales are so hot that they can burn through almost anything, including all forms of fire-resistant metal, such as the wires used to hold prisoners in Scarlet's arena. She cannot, however, burn Clay, as he was hatched from a blood red egg and has fire resistant scales but not completely fireproof. In The Brightest Night, Peril was shown to be able to burn Clay; however, she had to stab her talons into his leg and through his fire resistant scales to do so. It is confirmed that Peril also has other average SkyWing abilities, like flight skill, and can breathe fire. Personality Peril tends to be moody and is awkward at first, probably due to never speaking much to anyone else. Despite this, she is not a cold-blooded killer, just someone who has nothing else to live for. She believes that it's what she was born to do, and that she can't do anything else. When she is offered the chance to go with the other dragonets, she replies that she shouldn't be able to go until she has figured out how to make her own destiny. She is shown to be sympathetic and caring at times, particularly to Clay -- showing that she's not the psychotic killer that she appears to be. Peril is also rather possessive and clingy, even going as far as betraying the dragonets to Queen Scarlet in exchange for being able to keep Clay. In The Dragonet Prophecy, Peril is quite cheery and upbeat, and is shown to be strangely enthusiastic about fighting in the arena and killing other dragons -- possibly because she was raised to do so and was never told it was wrong. After the fight with Horizon, she doesn't seem to have much of a problem with the fact that the SandWing had violently killed himself by burning himself on her scales, besides the fact that it had been "poor form" for Horizon to commit suicide instead of fighting back. By the events of The Brightest Night, and the second series, she is noticeably more gloomy and brooding. Peril seems to be guilty and see herself as a monster because of what she did in the arena, and feels that it is her responsibility to find Scarlet to protect Clay. In'' Moon Rising, Moonwatcher sees inside her head; to her it is an inferno and is too hard to read. The flames did, however, subside when Clay was near her, enabling Moon to feel Peril's strong love for him. Relationships Ex-Queen Scarlet Growing up in the Sky Palace, Peril saw Queen Scarlet as a mother figure; Scarlet made Peril the arena champion, cared for her and gave the orphaned dragonet a place to live. Despite this, the queen often lied to and misled Peril, such as about the fact that she must eat special black rocks to survive with her condition and about the circumstances of her abandonment. It is more likely she was merely using Peril for her twisted idea of entertainment, and in reality had no motherly feelings for her. When Peril finds out the truth about her mother, she feels betrayed by Queen Scarlet and turns against her, and destroys the painting of Queen Scarlet on the wall in her room. However, in ''The Brightest Night, Peril frees Scarlet from Burn's tower -- although she did do so somewhat unwillingly. After Scarlet disappears, Peril also goes off to look for her, indicating that she still might care about the ex-queen to some degree. In Escaping Peril, Peril is placed under an enchantment to be loyal to her. Despite this, she overcomes it, showing loyalty to Ruby instead. Clay Peril is hopelessly in love with Clay. Clay is the only dragon Peril feels she can speak to, and she even goes so far as to bring him mud to heal his wounds and (albeit charred) food when he's Queen Scarlet's prisoner. Clay is the only known dragon that can come in contact with Peril without becoming burned. Peril quickly becomes defensive and eventually extremely possessive of Clay, going so far as to betraying him, Tsunami, and Starflight to Queen Scarlet just for the sake of keeping him with her. Peril also later saves Clay from a dragonbite viper bite towards the end of The Brightest Night. So far, it would appear that Clay may return Peril's feelings, because he is very affectionate towards her. Clay has so far demonstrated that he is a very honest dragon, and the feelings he has shown for Peril are most likely genuine. Clay also sees her other side -- the conflicted, lonely dragon who just wants a family. In Moon Rising, Moonwatcher had a vision involving an orange-brown dragonet "she had never seen before" in it along with adult versions of Clay and Starflight. This dragonet is very likely the offspring of Peril and Clay, as Peril has a very unique coppery-orange color due to her abilities. This dragonet has likely inherited Peril's copper-orange color mixed with Clay's mud-brown color. Starflight Peril is unable to speak to Starflight in his cell, because he is too nervous. Later, Starflight comes up with a plan involving Peril moving the black rocks to help them escape. Peril doesn't seem to mind the idea of being lectured by Starflight. Tsunami Tsunami refuses to speak to Peril while in her cell, and doesn't trust her, mainly because of Peril's relationship with Clay. She thinks Peril is a psychotic murderer, and trusts the SkyWing even less after she betrays them to Queen Scarlet. When Clay suggested Peril could come along with the dragonets, Tsunami replied, "Over my charred, dead body." However, she was grateful towards Peril for saving Clay later on in the series. Tsunami also was quick to suspect Peril of planting the dragonflame cactus bomb in Moon Rising, though Sunny pointed out that this was impossible''.'' Kestrel Peril is shocked to find the truth about her mother. At Kestrel's trial, Peril asks Queen Scarlet for the Champion's Shield, meaning if she wins the battle, her mother will be released. Despite this, Peril deeply dislikes her mother. When Kestrel asks to speak to Peril, Peril says, "You killed my brother. You ''left me here. And it's your fault my friend is dead. I might not want you dead, but I don't want to know you." '' Peril was, however, devastated upon learning of Kestrel's death. Turtle Her traveling companion in Escaping Peril. They seem to have platonic feelings, and trusts her with his secret of being animus. When she was with Queen Scarlet, he followed her to try and save her. Throughout Escaping Peril she wonders whether or not to like him, to be his friend, and whether or not he was using her. Eventually she starts trusting him and they become friends. Quotes "You killed my brother. You ''left me here. And it's your fault my friend is dead. I might not want you dead, but I don't want to know you."'' "''I'm your friend! You don't need them!"'' "I'm not, well... It's not fair! The others can have any dragon! I only want you!" "No one wants me. No one can even touch me. You saw that. I was born with too much fire. Usually when dragons like me hatch, the SkyWings drop them off at the highest mountain peak. That's what my mother was going to do, but Queen Scarlet saved me and killed her to punish her." "I had this whole plan. Where I saved you (Clay) after her (Kestrel) and you liked me most of all." '' "''I guess I didn't need you. I'' ''turned out all right without you."- To Kestrel "I can't help you. I have to rescue Scarlet while everyone is distracted with that battle outside." "You can't die! I won't let you!" "I don't have to stay." "Yes, I am Queen Scarlets notorious death monster." "This dragon could change everything."- Darkstalker talking about Peril's destiny "You wouldn't kill yourself like that, would you?" "All of my friends are old and always tell the same stories. But you're blazing." "Moose." - When meeting Turtle in Escaping Peril "Oh! Right. Hello. Thank you for not screaming or fainting or throwing a crocodile at me." ''- When meeting Turtle in Escaping Peril ''"But -- But I burnded it." - Talking to Scarlet about a SkyWing egg "It's a town full of dragons and more than half of them aren't too fond of Queen Scarlet. At least, they really, really don't like being asked about her. They tend to throw things. Which they also do when you set even the smallest basket of snails on fire - by accident, mind you. Frankly, I think they should rename the place Unnecessary Violent Overreaction." - In regards to the town Possibility, talking to Turtle MUSHROOMS AND MONGOOSES. - To Moonwatcher through her thoughts when Winter asks her if she can be trusted in Escaping Peril "Stop dying and listen to me!" - ''To Winter shortly after she runs into him '''Why hide when you could burn your problems?' ''- When Turtle makes her hide to overhear Ruby and Clay's conversation. ''"You're right. All my life I have desperately wanted an ugly necklace. Especially one that will melt the moment I put it on! Thanks soooooo much. Best dad ever." Trivia * In The Dragonet Prophecy, ''Peril uses "blazing" as a substitute for "awesome". She has noticeably stopped doing this by the time she reappears in ''The Brightest Night. * According to Kestrel, Peril hatched a year before the dragonets of destiny, who were all six years old, therefore she is a year older. Dragons are considered adults at age seven - Peril could now be regarded as an adult SkyWing instead of a dragonet. *Peril is said to have a unique scale and eye color that no other known SkyWing has. This may be a trait of "fire-born" SkyWings, or just special to her. *Icicle confirmed that IceWing frostbreath does not affect her. Peril said that it just made the area numb for a few minutes. *It has been confirmed by Moon that Peril's mind cannot be read by weaker mind readers, due to her fire. *In ''Winter Turning'','' when Darkstalker tried to see her possible futures, said that it was like "following a map through a forest fire." *Peril means endangerment, referring to how deadly contact would be. *In the first draft of the first book, Peril and her brother were dragonets of destiny. Gallery PerilFull.jpg|by Joy Ang 500px-SkyWing.jpg|A typical SkyWing by Joy Ang Skywings.png|original by Joy Ang Perilous.png|by Lightningstrike Peril.jpg|Peril by Warriordragon876 HNI 0033.JPG|a SkyWing. Peril.png|Peril. Art by EeGold Peril and clay by silver storm dragon-d5f0tur.png skywing.jpg 364px-Peril_drawing.JPG SkyWing.png|A drawing of Peril by .oOEclipseOo. Photo on 2013-06-12 at 19.27.jpg|Peril Photo on 2013-07-14 at 12.18.jpg|Peril By Blizzard Pic of peril.jpg|Credit to xxSkyfrost|link=http://xxskyfrost.deviantart.com/art/Peril-Wings-of-Fire-386645288 Imclay.png|by Hawky ClayXPerilDA.png|Peril and Clay, by Rhyno SkyWing..jpg|Art by Hrrdragons99 peril3.png kestrel's execution.png Skywings.jpg|Peril is bottom right SkyWingMerchindise.jpg|Peril The SkyWing PerilChained.png|by Hawky perilsketch.jpg|Pencil sketch of Peril Scarlet knows best.png|by Lightningstrike the_monster_that_i_ve_become____by_chimmychinga-d5jsp2f.png Peril art.png|by Lightningstrike from RapidClan SKW.jpg Peril-Skywing-Bounce.gif|Pixel animation of Peril (by IceOfWaterflock) PerilFinished.jpg|Art by Summerleaf Peril-SkyWing.jpg|Peril the SkyWing 001.JPG|A remake of Skyfrost's image of Peril Awwwww.png Peril's hope.jpg|by illuminatedragon B1P2.png PERIL (2).jpg|Peril The SkyWing Redskywing.png|A SkyWing, lineart by Joy Ang|link=SkyWings Peril1.png Image518.png|My other Peril drawing sadd.png|sad Peril saints.png|Peril and her little crush on Clay File:Mmm15.png||Peril doodle (Colour scheme by the amazing Lightningstrike :D) Peril wip.png|Peril by Queen Lily the RainWing|link=Peril PPPPPEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLL.png|Peril by Heron the MudWing doodle_1430597470302.png|Peril by Queen Lily the RainWing|link=Peril Untitledperil.png Peril.png 10985868 451946631622794 6501893572491942168 n.png|by Trunswicked on deviantART WINGS OF FIRE 8 front cover.jpg|The full cover art of ''Escaping Peril by Joy Ang Cropperil.png|art by Joy Ang Peril 006.jpg|Peril by Earthquake the MudWing IMG_0868.jpg|A picture of Peril Imageofperil!.jpg|Peril Peril.jpg|Peril Perilquote.jpg|By sandycheeksisawesome Peril by Flare0324.jpg|Peril by Flare0324 SmokePerilSadWorried.jpg|Peril by QGTR (the colors are a little off :P) Clay and Peril.jpg|Peril (bottom) by Azalea The RainWing Photo on 8-28-15 at 8.37 PM.jpg|Peril and Clay flying (Peril is the bottom dragon) Jamperil.png|Jamperil, by Foxlover Clerilfox.png|Cleril, by Foxlover Pertle.png|Pertle, by Foxlover Jademountainacademydonotusewithoutpermissionoryouwillbepunished.jpg|Peril is in the very front Moose and Turtle realle.png|The Moose and the Turtle ImageofJadeWinglet.jpeg|By Sahel PerilbyHEron.png 1447610302576-1817335918.jpg|By PerilTheSkyWing PerilQueenClam.jpeg 1448571087346-1817335918.jpg|By PerilTheSkyWing|link=Peril TBN dragonbite viper final.jpg|☀Peril saving Clay- Art by Guarana of the RainWings, background by Joy Ang Peril.jpeg PerilIsComing.png|hyppeeeeeee IMG 20160106 161358.jpg|Cleril clay x Peril Eyeofperil.jpeg|Peril's eye by Alaska Screen Shot 2016-01-16 at 3.56.54 PM.png 2016-01-30 (14).png|accidentaly burnt someone... Flaming scales .jpg|Overview of peril by wintermoon33 Peril flames .jpg|Peril by wintermoon33 Perilsandycheeks.png|By Sandycheeksisawesome SkyWingGer.jpg IMG_20160216_2000494_rewind.jpg|By Snowflake|link=Peril Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 3.18.06 PM.png|Peril by QueenClam PerilbyAlaska.jpeg|By Alaska Screen Shot 2016-03-17 at 12.35.11 PM.png|Peril as a cat MountainWaterfallbySoulseeker.png|peril Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:BN Characters Category:DP Characters Category:MR Characters Category:WT Characters Category:Jade Mountain Academy Category:Protagonists Category:EP Characters Category:Characters Category:POVs